


Let's Dance

by ColorMeHappy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Let's Dance (David Bowie), M/M, Prom, Slow Dancing, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHappy/pseuds/ColorMeHappy
Summary: Zak and Darryl at prom
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to David Bowie's Let's Dance while writing this, there are references to the song but it's not really a song fic.

The room was full of noise, pulsing through Darryl’s body in a room full of teenagers dressed in finery for just one night. He wasn’t sure how he made it into the cluster of movement and dancing that was mostly just swaying. He felt boiling in his own suit, tempted to shuck off his ruby red suit jacket just to keep up with the speed of the crowd. 

Zak was just ahead of him with an electric smile, royal blue suit jacket unbuttoned, and tie fully loosened. Maybe that punch was spiked. Maybe he shouldn’t have drunk any. A Bowie was song was playing, he couldn’t tell which, but the voice was memorable, and the rhythm was pulsing through his brain. He couldn’t see anything but Zak, looking like he belonged there in the crowd, beautiful. Darryl moved through the crowd.

Zak saw him coming “Hey beautiful I haven’t seen you much tonight.” The constant accidental touching through the crowd felt too personal for Darryl, he’d much rather being outside of the circle all together sitting with anyone else. They hadn’t gone together, of course, they couldn’t. 

Darryl flushed. “Was’ sitting to the side earlier.” He murmured feeling Zak’s hand on his arm, a feeling of longing threaded through him as the room continued to move, a feeling of the hand slide its way up his arm, grasping his shoulder, then another on his waist. The rhythm slowed. “Just in time, I guess.” Zak pressed up closer. Too much, too warm.

The energy was too much, they weren’t even in the middle of it all, just one of many couples of teenagers dancing lost in their own world and yet it felt like everyone was looking at them. “We’re in front of everyone Zak.” Darryl instinctively grabbed onto his friend’s shoulders anyway. In a movement which forced the air of Darryl’s lungs in flushed shock, Zak held out his hand to spin him, in time with the music. It felt so natural, but Darryl felt as if he’d mess up the personal in time rhythm they’d created. Darryl felt he must look a mess, face as red as his suit, overheating, embarrassed, in love. 

“And you look lovely,” Zak reassured, they swayed with the music a simple step in time that anyone could recreate but felt so difficult to pay attention too. All he could see was Zak’s face, deep brown eyes and smile. Zak leaned into his ear and Darryl felt his own breath catch at the soft movement. “No one will notice Bad, it’s okay.” Zak was always so secure in himself. They’d held hands in the halls before but only if Zak grabbed first. 

“Everyone’s too caught up in themselves darling.” Pet names were always too much, the noise of the room was too much Darryl felt himself about to faint. He couldn’t with this man. “I don’t know how to dance.” He murmured back. Zak pulled away from his ear only to rest his forehead on Darryl’s shoulder. “You’re doing just fine; you know how to sway don’t you?” Darryl nodded at the question.

Zak could feel the tension sitting in the boy’s shoulders, the gasps of fear at every touch of another they bumped into the middle of the fray. “If you want to run darling, I’ll run with you.” He pulled his head up, pulling Darryl closer. “If you say hide, I’ll hide with you.” He smiled. Darryl rolled his eyes. “You can’t copy the song idiot I’m not that out of it.” He snipped back.

Zak continued singing along anyway, to mess with him. The warmth of Zak’s voice over the overwhelming atmosphere allowed Darryl’s tension to lessen. They danced, not a soul in the world to notice them. “Let’s dance again darling, we can put on any song you like, not a soul in the room but us,” Zak said as if it was the most romantic thing in the world.

Darryl raised an eyebrow “When did you become a smooth talker? What happened to Mr I’ll buy a girl diamonds?” Zak’s suave act broke a little. “That was two years ago shithead.” He muttered. “Language, darling.” Darryl felt himself a little more at ease at Zak’s returning flushed face. 

“I’d love to dance with you,” he added an afterthought. Zak smiled at him as the music died down and Darryl felt the movement calmed enough for them to escape the cage the crowd had created around them. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
